


Party Favours

by Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum



Series: Battle Scarred [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agent of Asgard Loki, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum/pseuds/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all Bucky had heard about how the 21st Century was a cesspool of depravity, he'd have thought the parties would be a little more wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Favours

For all Bucky had heard about how the 21st century was a cesspool of depravity, he'd have thought the parties would be a little more wild. Two days before Christmas and Stark's penthouse in Avengers Tower was the height of sophistication; surprisingly tasteful garlands and string lights decorating the room between the groups of people clad in expensive-looking formalwear, the sounds of chatter and occasional peals of laughter over the music the only things close to disturbing the peace.

It was no place for someone like Bucky. He stayed firmly in place in the shadow of one of the oversized Christmas trees littered throughout the apartment, awkwardly picking at the label on his beer bottle and keeping his head down while he tried to avoid everyone's attention. Once upon a time he probably would have loved this; made himself right at home in the heart of the crowd and stayed there until the night was over. These days, he couldn't wait to leave. But he'd promised Steve he'd make the effort, which was the only thing keeping him from escaping back to the solitude of his own apartment.

He caught sight of Steve chatting with a small group of people across the room. At least he seemed to be having a good time. He glanced Bucky's way every few minutes and offered him a supportive smile when he met Bucky's gaze, keeping a watchful eye on him while giving him the space he needed. Bucky was just giving him a reassuring nod in return when a large shape appeared in his peripheral vision.

"Sergeant Barnes," Thor said as he approached. "You're well, I hope."

"Sure," Bucky replied with a smile that was probably too big to be remotely believable. Thor didn't seem to notice, though.

"Has my brother made an appearance tonight?"

"Not yet. He said he'd be here, though." Bucky had been scanning the crowds for a glimpse of him since he'd arrived as well. He could only hope Loki's presence would make the night a little easier. "Has something happened?"

"No," he said, "I seek only to ensure he stays out of trouble. He may not have the wickedness of his former self, though he is still more than adept at causing mischief. I fear at an event such as this, the temptation would be too great for him to resist."

Bucky had had the same thoughts himself. And Loki's coy response when Bucky had mentioned it that morning hadn't exactly inspired confidence that Loki would behave. "I'll keep an eye on him for you."

"Gratitude." Thor smiled, clapping his hand warmly to Bucky's shoulder before making his way back through the crowd and leaving Bucky to himself again. He took another sip of his drink and pressed himself back against the wall as the cheery Christmas song that had been piping through the apartment changed to one he actually remembered having heard before. It didn't do much to lift his spirits, though.

It was a hazy memory, his mother in the kitchen of the tiny apartment Bucky had grown up in, singing along to the radio as she cooked Christmas dinner, but it was still sharp enough to hurt. Bucky would have thought his years fighting in Europe would have prepared him for the prospect of being away from his family over the holidays, yet it had only been temporary then, the knowledge that he'd be home with them again once the war was over the only thing that had seen him through those cold, miserable days on the front line. The only comfort he had now was that he would at least be spending the day with Steve and the others who had no family to return to, which sounded slightly more appealing that spending the day on his own.

He sighed at the thought as he glanced over at the smiling faces in the room.

Similarly alone, similarly curled in on himself avoiding people's gaze, Dr. Banner caught Bucky's eye across the room and they shared a nod of solidarity before Banner went back to staring down into his glass like it was the most interesting thing in the apartment. Maybe Bucky could head over there, pretending he and Banner were deep in conversation so no-one would disturb either of them. It might work for a while, and he'd sure prefer Banner's company than just about anyone else in the room's.

He never had the chance to take a step, though.

"You don't seem to be sharing in the holiday cheer," Loki said, his voice jolting Bucky from his thoughts. Bucky hadn't even heard him approach, though he didn't bother to question it. He should have been used to it by now.

"Oh yeah?"

Loki hummed, making himself comfortable leaning against the wall and invading Bucky's personal space. To anyone looking their way it wouldn't be a stretch to work out there was something between them, but Bucky didn't take a step away.

"For one so keen to hide his true emotions from the world, you might wish to give that brave face of yours some practice. It disappears the moment you think nobody's eyes are on you."

"Funny how you're the only person to ever notice." He shot Loki a pointed look and Loki shrugged.

"I'm incredibly observant," he replied while he shot a quick glance towards the crowds Bucky was hiding from. "You do realise you'll draw more attention to yourself as the strange man lurking in the shadows looking miserable."

"As long as it keeps folks away from me, I can live with that."

A tiny smile tugged at Loki's mouth, and he leant even further into Bucky's space. "We could slip away," he said quietly, the glint in his eye leaving no doubt as to what he was thinking. "I'm sure we could find our own special way to celebrate."

It was a tempting offer, one Bucky would have been only too happy to accept on any other night. And even tonight, it pained him to refuse — even if he did have every intention of finding Loki again the moment he left the party. "I can't," he said. "I promised Steve I'd stay."

"And you look thrilled by the prospect." But even as he spoke, Loki didn't look put out by Bucky's words. He shot Bucky a warm look before peering over his shoulder to survey the room. "Though in this instance, I don't blame you for wishing to be elsewhere," he went on. "What happened to Stark's reputation as an infamous playboy? Did the shrapnel in his chest tear out his sense of fun?"

Bucky smiled into his drink as Loki turned to grin back at him. It was the first genuine smile Bucky had cracked all evening. But if Loki considered Stark's party dull, Bucky wasn't sure he'd want to know what his idea of a good time would be.

"Perhaps we should take it upon ourselves to liven things up?"

Well that didn't take long, did it? Bucky eyed Thor across the room, still looking around in search of Loki, before his gaze flicked back in Loki's direction to meet the impish look on his face. "Whatever you're thinking, the answer is no."

Loki pursed his lips in response, yet the flash of mischief in his eye didn't disappear. Bucky hadn't expected it to; it would take more than his objection to stop Loki.

"I'm sure you'll come around when you know what it is I have in mind," Loki said, and as he spoke Bucky spied him curling his fingers, the palest hint of green light growing around them.

Within seconds Bucky could feel something brush along the inside of his thigh. It was just light enough that he could have dismissed it as his own imagination had the feeling not quickly intensified, but before he could even fully wrap his head around what Loki was doing to him something pressed against his groin, as if Loki was reaching for him through his clothes the way he had so many times before. Yet Loki's hands were safely at his sides, fingers still twitching almost imperceptibly as more invisible hands seemed to cover Bucky's body, grazing over his flanks, teasing his nipples, sliding between his legs to press insistently at Bucky's entrance. He let out a shaking gasp as Loki took another step closer, the grin on his face widening even further.

This was definitely not what Bucky had been expecting.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he said, wriggling away from Loki's side as if doing so would dispel the sensation of Loki's fingers beginning to work their way inside him.

"I can't help it," Loki replied while Bucky's eyes flicked across the crowd for signs anyone knew what they were up to. He was having trouble keeping his composure already, his heart racing and a warm flush spreading across his cheeks. One person looking his way was all it would take for the game to be up. "A fire burns in me when I look at you. I'm but a slave to it."

"Bullshit."

Loki shrugged. "Well, perhaps I also enjoy watching you squirm," he said.

Bucky could have guessed that much himself. He quickly slipped off his jacket and held it in front of himself to try and hide his growing erection as Loki's touch dragged up and down his cock. It felt incredible — it always did — but this was about the worst place Bucky could think of to do this. Loki didn't show any signs of stopping, though.

He could feel Loki's fingers rubbing fast against his prostate, as well as seeking out just about every other sensitive spot he'd found on Bucky's body in his countless attempts to drive Bucky wild, and it was an effort just to hold himself upright as he fought to keep from giving in to the pleasure steadily building within him. Sweat prickled at his skin, seeping into the fabric of his clothing as his body threatened to overheat, and he closed his eyes, his jaw clenched to silence the moans fighting to escape him.

But he wouldn't be able to keep control of himself much longer. He scanned the room in search of an escape, his hips rocking against Loki's touch of their own accord, until he spotted a powder room door open across the room. "Come with me," he said, and took off towards it without waiting for Loki's response.

"I love it when you take charge, Sergeant," Loki's voice came from behind him filled with unrestrained glee. Hell, Bucky wouldn't be surprised if Loki was skipping across the room after him, the delight in his tone.

Bucky glanced back to make sure no-one's eyes were on them before he and Loki ducked into the bathroom. He had to fight to keep from rolling his eyes as they stepped through the doorway. There was even a garland draped over the mirror above the sink, unlit red and gold candles sitting in clusters on the counter. When Stark did Christmas he went all out, apparently. Bucky shook his head before turning his attention back to Loki standing grinning in front of him.

"Satisfied?"

"Not yet."

He stepped forward and caught Bucky's lips in a bruising kiss, pressing himself against Bucky's body with enough force to send his back slamming into the closed door, and Bucky threw his jacket towards the counter without bothering to check where he was actually aiming. From the soft thump that sounded he'd missed, but Bucky was too focused on Loki to give it another thought. He wrapped his arms around Loki to hold him in place as Loki's tongue slipped into his mouth and the feel of his hands sliding over Bucky's body intensified.

"Do I want to know where you learnt to do this?" Bucky said once Loki had finally released his lips to mouth his way along Bucky's jaw and down his neck. He wrenched Bucky's tie loose and tugged at his shirt hard enough for the top few buttons to rip free, kissing along Bucky's collarbone before the sound of the buttons skittering across the tile floor had even come to a stop. His lips were gone just as quickly, and he pulled back to meet Bucky's eyes.

"Do you really care?" he replied, before his mouth was back on Bucky's and his hand slipped between them to work Bucky's trousers open. And in that moment, with Loki sinking to his knees and pulling Bucky's cock free with a sinful look in his eyes, Bucky most definitely didn't.

He closed his eyes as Loki finally wrapped his lips around him, so warm against Bucky's skin, and he let out a breathless laugh. "We really shouldn't be doing this," he said, without any shred of conviction.

Loki pulled back — and Bucky wasn't entirely sure if he was glad for it or not — and grinned up at him. "I highly doubt we're the first people to have sex in the bathroom at a party," he replied, his thumb running back and forth along the underside of Bucky's cock while he spoke.

A smile fought its way across Bucky's lips in response and he gave in — not that he'd had much choice in the matter since Loki had first found him. He closed his eyes again, biting down on his bottom lip while Loki slowly dragged his tongue over the head of Bucky's dick, but before he could get lost in the sensation there was a soft knock at the door.

"Hey, Bucky," Steve said, "are you in there?"

"Yeah," Bucky replied. And God, he hoped Steve couldn't notice the strain in his voice. "What's up?"

"I just thought maybe you'd taken off," he said, though as he spoke Loki sank down further on Bucky's cock, and with each inch that slipped slowly into Loki's mouth Bucky found it harder and harder to keep listening. "I know you're not exactly comfortable being here, but I really think it'll be good for you to—"

He never did get to finish that sentence. Before he could say another word Bucky's cock hit the back of Loki's throat, the exact moment those phantom fingers returned to tease his prostate, and Bucky couldn't do a thing to stop the groan that slipped from him. He clapped a hand over his mouth the instant he realised, but it was too late.

"Are you okay?" Steve started, before the realisation hit him. "Oh God, are you in there with Loki?"

Loki's laugh in response as he pulled off of Bucky's dick was the only answer Steve needed.

"Oh God," he said again, horrified. "I'm — I'm gonna go."

"I think we've traumatised the poor captain," Loki said once the sound of hurried footsteps on the other side of the door disappeared. He didn't even bother to try and contain the look of amusement on his face while he gazed back up at Bucky.

"Whose fault is that?"

But Bucky couldn't bring himself to care just yet. He could feel mortified later; right now he just wanted Loki's mouth back on him.

He clapped his hand to the back of Loki's head and forced him forward again as his hips moved faster. It was rougher than he'd usually be comfortable with, but Loki had proved time and again he was more than capable of taking anything Bucky threw at him. He seemed to prefer it this way, anyway, and if his low moan vibrating all the way along Bucky's dick was any indication, he didn't have a problem with it this time, either.

Loki moved with vigour, the leisurely pace he so often used to frustrate Bucky to the brink of madness thankfully nowhere in sight this time. Instead he bobbed his head quickly, taking Bucky down until Bucky had to grip Loki's shoulders to keep his knees from buckling at the pleasure rapidly overwhelming him. He arched his back, his fingers digging in hard enough that he wouldn't be surprised to find bruises on Loki's skin later, even with the layers of clothing Loki was still wearing, as moans and gasps and curses fell freely from his lips. He was too far gone now to care if anyone passing by on the other side of the wall could hear them.

"Oh, fuck," he said when Loki surged forward to swallow every inch of him again, and looked down to find Loki peering back up at him. He might not have been able to smile with his lips wrapped taut around Bucky's dick, but there was nothing but self-satisfaction in his eyes.

Bucky would let him have it this time. God knows he deserved it. After only another few seconds — or maybe it was longer; Bucky's sense of time was completely shot by this point — Bucky's body went rigid and he spilled into Loki's mouth.

Loki dropped back to sit on his heels once Bucky was done, his lips shining and red, and they stayed panting in place for a moment before Bucky held out his hand to pull Loki to his feet and into a deep kiss. He let out a contented sigh against Loki's lips when they broke apart, bodies still pressed together and foreheads touching. He felt about ready to curl up and fall asleep. That probably wouldn't make the rest of the party any more enjoyable when he and Loki could eventually bring themselves to return to it, but Bucky wasn't ready to think about the world outside the bathroom just yet. And neither was Loki, apparently, leaning in close again to brush his lips gently against Bucky's.

"Hey," Bucky said between languid kisses, his fingers grazing along Loki's cheek until Loki pulled back to meet his eyes, "what are you doing the day after tomorrow?"

"Nothing I'm aware of. Why?"

"Stark's doing this thing for all of us who don't have anyone to spend Christmas with; I'm sure you'd be welcome, if you wanted to come."

"I see no reason not to," Loki said after a moment's consideration, before a light frown creased his brows. "But aren't you worried that they'd be made aware of our... connection?"

"Maybe it's time," he shrugged. He pulled Loki close again for another kiss, feeling Loki's erection pressing against him, but as he reached for it Loki caught his hand to stop him. "You don't want me to?"

"Not here. I think we've braved enough of this party by now, don't you?"

Bucky grinned. He quickly straightened his appearance before grabbing Loki's hand and leading him back out into the main room. They weaved between the crowds towards the apartment door about as swiftly as they could manage, and Bucky peered over his shoulder to see Stark looking their way, mindless to the gaggle of women surrounding him in that moment. He just had time to see realisation flood Stark's features before he and Loki slipped out of the door.


End file.
